Nocturne
}} Abilities and healing himself for per enemy hit. |description2 = Every basic attack reduces the cooldown by 1 second. |static = 10 }} | }} Nocturne sends out a shadow blade in a line that leaves a Dusk Trail on its path, dealing physical damage to enemies it passes through and causing enemy champions hit to also leave a Dusk Trail behind their movements for 5 seconds. |description2 = While on the Dusk Trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and gains bonus movement speed and attack damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1200 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Nocturne empowers his blades, permanently gaining attack speed. |description2 = Nocturne creates a barrier that blocks the next enemy spell that hits him within the next seconds. If Nocturne blocks a spell, the passive attack speed bonus is doubled for 5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | and Nocturne is hit by an ability, both spell shields will pop. There is no order of priority where one pops before the other. |video=Nocturne WVideo }} }} Nocturne gains massively increased movement speed when moving toward feared targets. |description2 = Nocturne plants nightmares into his target's mind, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. |description2 = If the target remains within 465-range of Nocturne for the full duration, it turns and flees from him for a short duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 425 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | or . |video=Nocturne EVideo }} }} Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their shared vision for 4 seconds; this includes champions, minions, wards, towers, and Clairvoyance. |description2 = While Paranoia is active, Nocturne can activate it again to launch himself at a target enemy champion within range, dealing physical damage. |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | and . ** Vision granted before Paranoia was cast will be removed, and vision granted after Paranoia is cast will be negated. ** However, and will continue to grant vision for their remaining duration after Paranoia ends. ** Although vision is lost across the map, champions will still retain their own (but slightly reduced) field of vision and can spot any enemy or unit that they could see normally. * Paranoia's sight reduction does not grant assists. * Nocturne will track a target that changes location such as by moving, using a dash ability or using . He will not follow targets that move a great distance using or , however. In such cases he will simply dash to the target's previous location. * Paranoia will prevent an enemy from using on an ally while it is active, regardless of whether or not he actually has sight of his ally. This includes disabling the ability to cast it by clicking on one of the champion portraits on the left of the screen. |video=Nocturne RVideo }} }} References cs:Nocturne de:Nocturne es:Nocturne fr:Nocturne pl:Nocturne pt-br:Nocturne ru:Nocturne zh:魔腾 Category:Global champion Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Flee champion Category:Melee champion